1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to light bulbs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting the base of a light bulb which has exploded or fractured by inserting a portion of the device into the base of the bulk, and rotating the device to unscrew the base from the light bulb socket.
2. General Background
The most common type of light fixture is the type wherein a light bulb, having a metal base, which is treaded into a threaded socket for transmitting the electrical current from the fixture into the bulb to illuminate the bulb. In most cases when the bulb needs to be changed, because of it having expired, the bulk is simply grasped, and rotated, so that it threadedly disengages from the fixture. However, it is quite often the case where the light bulb may have exploded for many reasons, or the bulb portion loses its contact with the base, so that rotating the bulb would not impart rotation to the base. In either case, the problem arises of having to remove the base from the fixture socket, which is somewhat difficult. In some cases, one would attempt to utilize pliers or the like to engage the edge of the metal base and rotate the base out of the socket. This can be sometimes a futile effort, the result being the base crumpled and torn and in some instances, almost impossible to unscrew from the socket because of it being deformed. An additional problem may arise in that if the fixture is still plugged in, one may inadvertently try to remove the base, and in doing so, subject oneself to electrical shock, which is dangerous and painful.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which has the ability to extract the base from a light fixture socket in an easy and safe manner, without deforming the base and without subjecting oneself to electrical shock.